wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Morgan Hurd
Wuzhou, Guangxi, China |Row 5 title = Years on National Team |Row 5 info = 2016-present |Row 6 title = Club |Row 6 info = First State Gymnastics |Row 7 title = Coach(es) |Row 7 info = Slava Glazounov, Cleo Washington |Row 8 title = Current status |Row 8 info = Active}}Morgan Hurd (born July 18 in Wuzhou, Guangxi) is a Chinese-born American gymnast. She was adopted at eleven months old and now resides in Middletown, Delaware.adopted at 11 months She is the 2018 World Champion with the team, 2018 World floor exercise silver medalist, 2018 World all-around bronze medalist, 2018 American Cup Champion, 2017 World All-Around Champion, the first Asian-American to accomplish this feat, and 2017 World balance beam silver medalist. She trains at First State Gymnastics under Slava Glazounov and Cleo Washington. Junior Career 2014 Hurd made her televised debut at the 2014 Nastia Liukin Cup, where she placed fourteenth in the all-around. She qualified elite at the American Twisters Invitational in March. At the American Classic in the summer, she placed eighth in the all-around and thirteenth on bars, beam, and floor. At the U.S. Classic, she placed thirteenth on floor, fifteenth on beam, and eighteenth in the all-around. At her first Junior Nationals, she didn't have her best beam routine on day one, when she put her hands down to stop herself from falling off. She placed twenty-third on bars, twenty-fourth on vault and beam, twenty-eighth on floor, and twenty-ninth in the all-around. 2015 In February, Hurd competed at the WOGA Classic, winning gold on beam, and placing seventh in the all-around, bars, and floor, and eighth on vault. At the American Classic in late May, she won uneven bars and balance beam silver, all-around bronze, and placed fifth on floor and twenty-first on vault. In July, she competed at the U.S. Classic, she won silver on uneven bars and placed ninth in the all-around and on balance beam. In August, she competed at the Junior Nationals, placing fourth on bars and eighth in the all-around. 2016 Hurd started off the year by verbally committing to the University of Florida.Florida In May, she competed at the American Classic and showed some new upgrades, including a full-in dismount off of balance beam and a double twisting double back off the uneven bars. She won the all-around title in the junior division. In June, she competed at the U.S. Classic, winning gold on floor exercise, silver on uneven bars, and placing fifth in the all-around, ninth on vault, and twenty-sixth on balance beam. She went on to compete at the U.S. National Championships, winning bronze on uneven bars and placing fifth in the all-around, sixth on beam, and seventh on vault and floor. Her all-around placing earned her a spot on the National Team. Senior Career 2017 At the February National Team training camp, Hurd was selected to compete at the Stuttgart World Cup in March, marking her international debut.Stuttgart World Cup There, she rebounded from a fall on balance beam to win bronze in the all-around. In April, she competed at the City of Jesolo Trophy in Italy, winning team gold and placing tenth in the all-around. In July, she only competed on beam and floor at the U.S. Classic in Chicago, winning silver on floor and placing sixth on beam. Unfortunately, she struggled at her first senior National Championships in August, falling on floor on day one and touching down on the beam on day two. She finished fifth on beam, sixth in the all-around, eighth on uneven bars, and tenth on floor exercise. In September, Hurd, along with Jade Carey, Ashton Locklear, and Ragan Smith, was chosen to compete at the World Championships in Montreal, Canada in October. After a fall on floor exercise, she qualified sixth to the all-around and second to the balance beam final. Twenty minutes before the all-around, teammate Smith rolled her ankle in the warm-up gym on vault, leaving Hurd the sole American in the all-around. She hit two solid routines and was tied for the lead with Canada's Ellie Black going into the third rotation. A wobbly beam routine dropped her down to second place, but she kept calm under pressure and hit a solid floor routine to win the gold medal by one tenth over Canada's Ellie Black and four tenths over Russia's Elena Eremina. Her win marked the first time an Asian-American won the World all-around title. In the beam final, she had a better beam routine than in the all-around and clinched the silver between Pauline Schaefer and Tabea Alt of Germany. 2018 Hurd started off the season as a headliner for the American Cup in Chicago in early March. She hit four solid routines, showed some upgrades on three events, posted the highest scores on uneven bars, balance beam, and floor exercise, and won the all-around with a total of 56.599. In April, she competed at the Pacific Rim Championships in Medellin, Colombia. She performed well on her first two events, but had a problem on balance beam. She missed one of her feet on her dismount, causing her to land on her head. She was examined by the team doctor and cleared to compete on floor exercise, showing a brand new routine, helping Team USA win team gold, and winning silver in the all-around. She qualified to the uneven bars and floor exercise event finals, but withdrew as a precaution after her fall on balance beam. Hurd returned to competition at the U.S. Classic in July. She overcame a fall on balance beam to won bronze in the all-around, on uneven bars and floor exercise, and placed seventh on balance beam. She fared better at the National Championships in August, winning all-around silver, uneven bars and floor exercise bronze, and placing fourth on balance beam. Hurd was named to the U.S. team for the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October. She helped the U.S. win team gold and automatically qualify a full team to the 2020 Olympics. In the all-around, she had an error on balance beam where she had to grab the beam to keep herself from falling. She bounced back in the next rotation, hitting a great floor routine to nab the bronze medal. Additionally, she placed sixth on uneven bars and won a silver on floor exercise. Hurd had surgery to remove chips from her elbow in December.elbow surgery 2019 Hurd returned to competition in April at the Tokyo World Cup. She was able to overcome a shaky beam routine to win the title by 0.067 over Canada's Ellie Black. In July, she competed watered-down routines at the U.S. Classic, where she won gold on uneven bars and placed sixth in the all-around, eighth on beam, and eleventh on floor. Following the competition, she was named to the U.S. team for the Pan American Games.Pan Ams alternate There, she helped the U.S. team win team gold, but didn't qualify for the all-around or any event finals due to the two-per-country rule. In August, she competed at the National Championships. She had trouble on floor exercise that landed her in eighth place after day one of competition, but redeemed herself on day two, placing fourth in the all-around. She also won silver on bars and placed fifth on beam and thirteenth on floor. After falling in the World selection camp, she was only named a non-traveling alternate for the World Championships. In December, she was announced as the first competitor for the 2020 American Cup.2020 Scam Medal Count Floor Music 2014 - "Miracle" by 12 Girls Band 2017-2018 - "Earth Song" by Amadeus Electric Quartet 2019 (Tokyo World Cup) - "Running From the Devil" by District 78 feat. Chelsea/ "Torches" by District 78 2019 - "The Essence" by Peter Gundry References